Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a machine for folding a web in a zigzag manner, whereby said machine contains a transport mechanism for the web, a receiving device at the bottom for collecting the folded web, a folding mechanism erected between the transport mechanism and the receiving device and a detection means to detect improper folds.